


Cat and Mouse

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean Winchester is not here to adopt a cat.Dean Winchester is here to pretend to want to adopt a cat.Dean Winchester didn't mean to adopt a cat.... It's for a case.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, time for ComicBooksBro attempts to write a spn fic, take 2! This is probably a little (a lot) crack and a little (a lot) ooc. But hey, I tried, and I had fun writing it! I wrote this on my phone, so sorry for any typos, I'll try to fix them if I find any.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no idea when this takes place. Canon? What canon?

Dean Winchester was _not_ here to adopt a cat.

In fact, if anything, Dean Winchester might have to kill said cat.

Yet, here he was, talking with a woman about adopting the god-damn _cat._

The cat, Moony, was currently on the couch, pressed up next to dean, purring like her life depended on it (which, all things considered, it might.) She was pitch black, with a bright starburst of white in the center of her chest and green eyes. Dean reached out a tentative hand for Moony to sniff, and after the cat was satisfied, pet her. Her fur was thick and soft, and she rubbed her head against his hand. _Cute,_ thought Dean, a small smile sneaking its way onto his face. He looked up to resume his conversation with Mrs. Thomas, the woman who wanted someone to adopt Moony- as soon as possible. 

"So, what's wrong with her?" Dean asked, _could you be more blunt?_.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Thomas replied, a hint of defensiveness in her voice, "There's nothing wrong with her, she's young, healthy, fixed, and free! What more do you want?" Moony closed the eyes and went to sleep, oblivious to the debate going on in front of her.

"No- it's not- what I _mean_ ," Dean said, stumbling over his words. He cleared his throat and tried again, "She seems like a good cat, I'm just wondering why you're getting rid of her." Mrs. Thomas seemed to take that phrasing a lot better, and she smiled a sort of sad smile before continuing.

"Well, you see, Moony belonged to a friend of mine- Karen Greene- she had just moved into a new house, and a neighbor gave Moony to her as a housewarming present. It seemed like a bit of a strange gift to me, but what do I know?" Mrs. Thomas continued, " a few months go by, and all this awful stuff starts happening to Karen: she lost her job, got cancer, her roof fell in. And just when things were starting to look up for her, new job, cancer in remission- the worst thing happened. " Tears pricked at the edges of Mrs. Thomas's eyes and she grabbed a tissue from a box on the table to dab her eyes with.

"She got in a car crash. Drunk driver, dead on impact. She was taking Moony to the vet, it's a miracle the poor thing's alive. Karen left Moony to me, so I have her now, but my landlord doesn't allow pets. He's nice though, so he gave me two weeks to give Moony away, I'm running out of time though, not to mention I lost my job as well; I'll be lucky if I make rent this month." Eyes wiped, Mrs. Thomas pitched her tissue into a nearby trashcan as Dean absorbed the information.

He had known the base of the story, sudden spike of bad luck and upswing of hope before a cruel death, Sam thought it might be a fate playing a joke, or a witch, and had sent Dean to check it out. The whole housewarming gift thing led Dean to believe it was more likely to be a witch, and the the cat was cursed. It only made sense, no matter who seemed to own her, the caused more than her fair share of trouble. Even though it was a long shot, dean started scanning the room for hex bags while Mrs. Thomas told him more about the cat. She seemed to be happy to have someone new to talk to, and Dean was happy to let her- so long as she didn't try to suck his blood or rip his heart out- it was a nice change from the normal crowd.

After a while Mrs. Thomas seemed about talked out, so before he was excused, Dean asked to use the bathroom and quickly checked the cabinet and hallway for hex bags. Nothing. This didn't surprise Dean, he hadn't expected to find anything, but it never hurt to check. That taken care of, Dean headed back to the living room and showed himself out with promises to talk to his family about taking Moony and get back to Mrs. Thomas soon with an answer.

He stepped into the Impala, mind made up that this was nothing more than a string of coincidences. If Sam found anything else worth looking into, Dean would look into it, but for now he was content to let it go.

***

Dean was in the library with Cas when the call came. He checked the caller Id. Mrs. Thomas? The cat lady, what did she want? He picked up on the third ring and held the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?"

Dean? I'm calling about Moony, the cat, is there any chance that you could take her? I don't have any other offers and I need her out by tonight, I've tried shelters, but any decent ones close to me are full and the only one that would even _consider_ taking her is a kill shelter and they need two days to evaluate her and see if they'd take her and I'm so sorry for bothering you, but I've run out of options and-" Dean cut her off.

"Woah, slow down, stop panicking. I'll take the cat."

_What was he thinking?_

***

It had taken a while (two and a half hours, to be precise.) to reach Mrs. Thomas's home, and she was near frantic by the time Dean arrived. Cat food and toys were scattered in a loose pile at The front door- there seemed to be more then enough to keep Moony happy for a _very_ long time. Yet Mrs. Thomas was still searching for something; a very _important_ something it seemed. Moony's crate. The cat was indifferent to it all, curled up on a chair, fast asleep.

Dean envied her.

He envied her for the next twenty minutes as he and Mrs. Thomas looked for the crate. At this point it seemed hopeless, and they were both starting to doubt the existence of the crate. That was when Mrs. Thomas suggested 'just putting her in the car.' Dean actually flinched; _a **cat?** In his baby? No thank you. _

They ended up cutting holes in a cardboard box.

Moony slept the whole way home.

***

"Is that a _cat_?" Asked Sam, incredulous, "I never took you for an animal lover, Dean." Dean huffed and continued to unload the box of cat stuff: litter box, food, treats. It was ridiculous. Moony, noticing her mention, trotted over to Sam, purring a greeting. Dean's sasquatch of a brother crouched down and started petting her, _at least one of us is happy with this arrangement,_ thought Dean.

"She's our mascot," Dean said, grinning at the idea. He couldn't wait to show her to Cas. Sam just rolled his eyes.

***

Moony had been in the bunker for about a week when things started to go awry. Small things at first: Sam's favorite mug disappeared, Dean lost a knife, Cas fell down the stairs (that last one Dean found particularly strange, especially concidering angels didn't even _use_ stairs). These little accidents soon became more and more frequent, and more dangerous. Stores of extra holy water suddenly dried up in the middle of a hunt, Dean almost blew a hole in his face when his gun jammed, and the bunker nearly burned down when the stove all but exploded on Sam.

Dean had Cas check Moony over for any kind of curse on the sixth day. Nothing was found. If this kept up much longer they might need to get rid of her themselves, which none of them- try as they might to convince themselves they didn't care- wanted to do. Dean was getting desperate though, if _one more_ knife or wooden stake tried to stab them, seemingly of its own free will, the cat would have to go. 

It was on eighth day Dean realized something: the bell on Moony's collar was missing. It had been on the cat when he met her, two weeks later when he brought her home, and the first day she was in the bunker. It Dean all of thirty minutes to stumble across it.

He tripped right over it and sent sprawling. Cas, hearing the disturbance, came quickly.

"Dean, are you-"

" I'm fine Cas, peachy. Just, do me a favor real quick. Can you scan this for magic? " Dean held up the tiny bell, which he now noticed was decorated with strange symbols and script. Cas reached his hand out, hovering it over the bell, closed his eyes, and concentrated.

"There are very faint traces of magic on this bell, " he said. "It appears to be a anti-luck curse, it will break if we burn it." Having said this, Cas plucked the bell out of Dean's hand (Ignoring the slight red flush to Dean's cheeks when he did so,) and walked swiftly in the direction of the war room. Dean followed. 

Sam managed to find out how to burn the bell pretty quickly.

Problem solved.

***

It was movie night in the bunker. As usual, they had spent an hour deciding on a movie, only to pick something they had already seen. Cas and Dean were sitting _way_ to close to each other, also as usual. It seemed like they were paying more attention to sneaking fleeting glances at each other then the movie.

Well, it was Tuesday.

Sam mentally cursed his brother and the angel for being so oblivious, but he could endure it for a bit longer. 

Having an emotional support cat certainly helped.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG DID I MANAGE TO WRITE SOMETHING THAT ISN'T PURE ANGST???? GO ME!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3


End file.
